I Belong To You
by DivaDiamond
Summary: Taylor loved Chad but then they decided to just be friends. A long distant relationship was too much. Now she regrets it. Taylor was with someone else but he....trouble. Now that Taylor and Chad are close again she wants that relationship back with him.
1. Love Me For Me

Love Me For Me

I said yes to your number  
And yes to you dating me  
Yes we can be together  
But you gotta wait for me  
The first time I said no  
Its like I never said yes

I said yes we can be together  
Yes you can stay with me  
But when I say no not tonight  
You actin so ungratefully  
The first time I said no  
Its like I never said yes

Taylor Mckessie was a very strong minded girl. She was very independent and still is. Everyone respected her and well she was what guys would describe her as attractive. Yet, she's not the type of girl to let those compliments go to her head. She just wants to find that one guy, that one special person she can count on to live the rest of her life with. The relationship that she is recently in is well, it's horrible! Mark Preston is his name. His athletic and…..well that's all you can really say about him. She met him at a party and although he seemed sweet and sincere, he still had this cocky attitude.

You was on the wall  
I was with my crew  
You was watching me baby  
I was watching you  
Slowly you walked over  
I maintained my cool  
You said hello to me  
I said hello to you

You ask me where I'm from  
I asked you what you do  
You somehow intrigued me  
I thought you were so cool  
Somewhere between hi and goodbye  
I felt so comfortable  
I felt like we could talk all night  
So I gave my number to you

I said yes to your number  
And yes to you dating me  
Yes we can be together

Well she knew that she had to watch out for him but he didn't give any hints that he was just using her. They have been together for a year, but it wasn't exactly the romantic, go out on dates, have a nice time, share a passionate kiss type of relationship. It was more like I take you out on the first date and we move to the next level. Taylor wasn't ready for that. She was waiting for the right time. As a matter of fact, they have never kissed!

But you gotta wait for me  
The first time I said no  
Its like I never said yes

I said yes we can be together  
Yes you can stay with me  
But when I say no not tonight  
You actin so ungratefully  
The first time I said no  
Its like I never said yes

Weird right? The night of their first date was simple. They just went to eat at a restaurant. They talked and learned a lot about each other. They had nothing in common. Months past and it seem like Taylor was getting tired of him and he wasn't the guy she thought he was at first. He started to lie, he hung out more with his friends other than her, and he even started to flirt with other girls!

Certainly you can call me baby  
I love to hear from you  
Yes of course you can come and see me boy  
I wanna get to know you more  
Sure I'm feeling you  
No baby, not yet  
We can't take that next step  
Why you getting so upset, boy you  
Act as though I never told you yes before  
You are so ungrateful  
ummm ummm ummm

You was at my house  
I was sitting on the couch  
You was really buggin  
So I told you to get out

All they did was argue and argue and argue! It made no sense! As many tears it brought Taylor, she steady went back to him. Not because she was weak, but because she thought that many people make mistakes and they need a second chance. FUCK THAT! He was no good. He was never going to change.

I had been misjudging you  
You had a lotta nerve, you  
Too damn old to be so immature  
I hope you learn  
You said I move to slow  
I showed you to the door  
You said you call me later  
I said don't call no more  
Its cool if you can't wait for me  
I'm glad you let me know  
Cuz you showed me your true face baby  
The first time I said no

I said yes to your number  
And yes to you dating me  
Yes we can be together  
But you gotta wait for me  
The first time I said no  
Its like I never said yes

I said yes we can be together  
Yes you can stay with me  
But when I say no not tonight  
You actin so ungratefully  
The first time I said no  
Its like I never said yes

She was sitting in the living of her condominium, on the couch, trying to watch TV. That was one way she could get her mind off of things. Then she heard a knock on her door. At first she just stared at the door, then there was another knock on the door and she sighed. The third knock came and she got up to see who it was. Her first thought that maybe it would be Mark. But they are over. Well, that's what Taylor believes.

She opened the door and it was none other than her friend/ ex boyfriend Chad Danforth. Exboyfriend, you question? Well yes. See, Taylor and Chad has known each other for a very long time. They were high school sweet hearts. But then college came and they kind of lost communication and they thought that their relationship wouldn't last. They mutually decided to just be friends. Being as young as they were, they really didn't know what being in a relationship really meant. Now that they are older it's different. They have a lot in common and they really like being around each other. They also share a secret. A secret no one would know about. Their feeling that they had for each other never left and well you can say they are still in love with one another! No more questions. Let's just see how their relationship as friends will play out or if their feelings will get the best of them.

"Hey Chad!" Taylor said hugging him.

"Hey!" Chad replied hugging her back.

They stood there for a couple of seconds but it seemed forever. Then Taylor pulled away.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"A friend can't come see another friend?" he asked back.

"Charming….and sweet."

Chad just stared at Taylor knowing that something was bothering her and she just wouldn't tell. He already knew what the situation was and who it involved. "Taylor, did Mark do something to you….again?" he asked stressing "again".

She looked down. "Is it that obvious?"

"Well I don't know who else can tell but I can. Maybe that's just because I've known you for a long time."

"Do you want to come in?"

"I wouldn't mind. But you're going to tell me everything that happened."

She moved to the side and he came in. She closed the door then sighed. They sat down on her couch neither said a word.

"Alright Taylor, tell me what happened."

She sighed again then spoke. "Chad, there is nothing wrong. I just feel like my trust was taken for granted and I don't think I can really trust anyone again."

"Well you can trust me. I will never lie to you."

"I know I can trust you. You are an amazing man, Chad."

"Thanks. You know what?"

"What?"

"Let's go somewhere," Chad smiled.

"What?! Going to places every time I feel bad is really getting old."

"It was just a suggestion," Chad frowned.

"I would love to go with you, though!" Taylor smiled.

"Come on let's go."

They left Taylor's condo and Chad took to go see a movie and went to a nearby.

Chad was a wonderful guy and he really did understand Taylor. He really did know how to make her happy. Umm….wait…..do you think Chad is the guy that Taylor needs in her life? Maybe he is. Well…we're going to find out sooner or later. And I know for some you can't wait so let's just make it sooner!


	2. Tell Me A Secret

Tell Me A Secret

It was a Thursday night, midnight. Unfortunately, Taylor wasn't sleep. She couldn't sleep, but this was not a normal could not sleep. Taylor was walking by the recreation center. She heard something; like a door closing. Taylor was curious so she went to go see what it was. She heard something else near the gym. Taylor walked towards the doors and slipped inside before they closed completely. She saw Chad in there playing basketball. Taylor didn't notice Chad saw her; he glanced at her and smiled. What was he planning?

Taylor found it very difficult to stop staring at him. She also found it very difficult to stand straight. Chad decided that if she was going to be there...he might as well show off. To make it more tortures for Taylor, he didn't have a short on. She couldn't control her thoughts. She leaned against the wall and closed her eyes. Chad walked towards her quietly so Taylor wouldn't hear him.

"Always the curious one," Chad said smirking.

Taylor jumped when she saw Chad standing in front of her.

"Oh, ha, ha! You know at times you could be such a show off," Taylor said.

"Only when I'm around you."

"Why are you here, Chad?"

"I couldn't sleep. What about you?"

"I couldn't sleep either."

They stood in silence for a couple of seconds.

"So, what is so great about playing basketball?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean is it just a guy thing?"

Chad slightly laughed, "No girls can play, too. You know that."

"I know but I just never understood why shooting a ball in a net is so interesting."

"Maybe it is just a guy thing."

"Let's play a game," Taylor smiled.

"What?"

"A dare. Whoever gets 20 points first, well of course wins and the loser has to tell a secret that no one else would know."

"Taylor, are you serious about this?"

"Yep!"

"Alright, ladies first," Chad said handing Taylor the ball.

The game began and Taylor was the first to attempt to make the first shot. Surprisingly without even a struggle she made it.

"I thought you said you couldn't play," Chad frowned.

"I never said that. I said I never understood it."

This is going to be one interesting game. Taylor and Chad were showing off big time. Neither one was going to give up. They laughed at moments and were just having fun running around the gym. About 30 minutes past and they were tied 18 to 18. Taylor had to ball. She had a perfect plan as well to end this. But Chad was one step ahead of her and he practically knew exactly what she was going to do. He just waited for the perfect time to make his move. Taylor successfully was able to start her plan off but then Chad stood there like he didn't know what was going on. He smiled and grabbed Taylor by her waist. He kissed her hard! Taylor dropped the ball and held him by his arms.

Chad pulled away from Taylor and both were out of breath.

"You never let anyone else win," Taylor whispered.

"There were no rules," Chad whispered back.

"Okay, well my deepest secret is that I've never stopped loving you and I have never been kissed like that by any other guy," Taylor said looking down.

"Not even…"

"Not even him. I couldn't trust him. I don't think I ever will."

"So I was your first?"

"Yes. And I'm glad you were."

"Really? Why?"

"Because you showed me what love was. You have never lied to me."

"I never thought that you would feel that way. Taylor, I still love you."

Taylor looked at Chad in astonishment. She didn't know what to do next. Then something hit Chad like a ton of bricks. He wasn't done yet. He ran over to her and grabbed her hand. He pulled her close.

"Chad…."

Before Taylor could say anything else, Chad's lips crashed on to hers. So much emotion was force in to that one kiss. Taylor responded back with the same force. She started to walk backwards and ended up against the wall. The pulled back just a little bit but then kissed again. Chad lifted her and pushed her against the wall, she wrapped her legs around his waist. Then Chad slowly started to kiss down her neck. Who knew playing a game would bring so much emotion and tension out of a person! Taylor's hands drifted down Chad's abs. It was torture for her. Chad came back up to her lips and kissed her once more. After pulling away for the last time, Chad slowly put her down and their foreheads touched but they were looking down at the ground.

"I'm sorry," Chad whispered.

"No, I wanted you to kiss me," Taylor whispered back.

"Are you okay with me?"

"Of course I am. I really have to go. I can't be late for work."

"Alright. I'll call you when you get off or when I get off?"

She nodded. Taylor kissed Chad once more and smiled at him. She left the recreation center feeling as if she just found the love of her life. Did she really? Duh!!! It's not a coincidence. I mean she is basically falling in love with a guy that she had a past relationship with. Yeah, they did turn around and came to the agreement to be friends but now it may turn out different.

Taylor went home and took a long hot shower. She had so much on her mind. Her feelings that she has for Chad are really getting out of control. She could never feel this way about any other man.


	3. Truth Comes Out

Truth Comes Out

The next day, Friday, Taylor got up early, surprisingly and got ready for work. Even though she didn't want to go, she had to, not because she had no choice, but because she needed to think yet again. Taylor was really enjoying being with Chad, but she doesn't want it to turn out like it did before. She trusts Chad. She loves him and wants to be with him. But is she moving too fast? Is this the right choice to make? She may be moving too fast. This is the right choice to make, though. Building a relationship with Chad would be the best choice she would ever make.

Well anyway, after 8 hours of listening to people complaining about what they have to wear and don't wear, Taylor was ready to go back home. Going to her car, Taylor noticed a bouquet of flowers and a card on the window shield. She looked around and didn't see anyone. She took the card and opened it. It was from Chad.

Taylor, so I try to write it all down. But nothing right seems to be there.  
Without you it all seems so wrong, no words are perfect.  
The way you smile and laugh, my heart just melts.  
And when we're together it's like nothing matters. These flowers are for you. They represent your beauty, yet there still no comparison.

After reading the card Taylor smiled and a few tears feel from her eyes. No one has ever done this for her and leave it up to Chad to make her day. Her mind was made up now. She really needed Chad to be with her. She couldn't see herself with anyone else. She took the flowers and put them in her car. She got in the car and drove home. When she got there, got the flowers and the card. She wasn't concerned about anything else. Who could blame her?

She put the flowers in a vase she had and filled it with water. Then she put the vase on the patio for the sunlight. She sat down on the couch with the card in her hand. She read it once more and more tears fell down her face. How could she be so blind? The man that she actually was supposed to be with was right there in front of her. Not only that, she has known him for a long time and they know everything about each other. Chad is the man she wants to spend her life with but will that be possible? I mean Mark has been giving her a hard time. He keeps telling her that she is going to want him again and no one is better than him and all this other stuff. She isn't confused on whether or not to give him another chance. She has already proved that it's officially over. What's bugging her is that he will not leave her alone. He just won't move on like she did.

Disturbing her from her thoughts, she heard a knock on her door. She jumped up knowing; well thinking it would be Chad. When she looked out the peephole, her smile faded. It was Mark.

"Speaking of the devil," Taylor thought. "Damn!"

"Taylor, open the door! I know you're in here. I saw your car. Open the fucking door!"

Should she open the door or should she ignore it? Let's sort this out. If she opens the door she's going to regret it because she does not want to talk. If she ignores it, he is going to keep knocking and yelling. She is going to regret that because noisy neighbors. Well it's a lose, lose situation so she might as well open the door, hear what he has to say, and then make him leave.

"Taylor, op-"

"Would you shut the hell up?!" Taylor said opening the door.

"You act like you can't hear."

"Mark, why are you here? I told your dumb ass to leave me the alone!"

"I wanted to talk," he said letting himself in.

"Strike one," she thought. "Talk about what? We have nothing to talk about."

"Come on. You know you still want me. So stop acting so stubborn."

"Who said I want you?"

"I can tell."

"No, you can't. Is this all you wanted to talk about because if it is, I'm done with it and you need to leave."

Mark was looking around and saw the card on the couch. He picked it up and looked at it but didn't open it, yet. "What's this?"

"None of your business!" Taylor yelled trying to take it.

Then he opened it. He read it and started to laugh. "Who is this from? Chad? This is some bull!"

"No it's not! He actually cares!"

"And you think I don't?"

"I don't think. I know."

"What? Wait a minute. Are you and Chad?"

"That is none of your concern!"

Mark was angry now. Don't know why, though. "I can't believe you would stoop this low!"

"What do you mean, stoop this low?! Chad cares about me!"

"I don't want to hear all that sappy shit!"

"It's not sappy! It's the truth! And like I said before what me and Chad have is none of your concern!"

"How long is it going to take you to realize that you're nothing without me?"

Strike two & three.

"You have a lot of nerve coming here and talking to me like that! I don't give a damn about you! You're immature and you don't care about anyone else but yourself!"

Mark grabbed Taylor by her upper arm and squeezed it. "Don't you ever raise your voice at me like that! You can have your little fun with Chad but I know sooner or later you're going to come running to me. "

Taylor used her free hand and slapped him hard. Mark loosened his grip then eventually fully let her go. "Now, don't you ever grab me like that again! I told you. I don't want to be with you and I never will. Stay the hell away from me and stay out of my business!"

Mark glared at Taylor and Taylor glared at him. It was really no use for Mark to try to fight with her again because she just showed him up. He just showed Taylor who he really is and well if there was a chance that Taylor would try to make their so call relationship work, he just lost that chance big time and there is no way he is going to that back. He left, finally and Taylor stood strong. Her mind was fully set on one thing and one thing only. Getting her rightful man! But you know, it is way easier said then done.


	4. Night For You and Me

Night For You and Me

Another Friday night, another night with your friends. Taylor was getting ready to go to a party with some of her friends. Chad told her about the party but she didn't know whether she wanted to go or not. One of her friends, Gabriella, practically begged her to go. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. On the bright side Chad will be there. So she's guaranteed to have fun!

It was about 8:30 and the party was just getting start. Everyone was just arriving and the music began to play. Taylor wore a red strapless top and a black jean mini skirt that showed off all her curves. She wasn't complete without her matching accessories and her black heels.

The guys were amazed. They were practically drooling and trying to show off just to get the all the girls at the party attention. Four guys came up to Taylor and trying too hard to get to Taylor. It's wasn't like she was flirting back or playing hard to get, she was waiting to see Chad. She let the guys down easy and walked away. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea coming.

Then she saw Mark with his arm around some girl. Don't think she's becoming jealous. She could care less about whom his with. It's just, a week ago he wanted her back but now he has his arm around someone else. That's a damn shame! He would never change. Taylor was on the verge of leaving the party. It was no point in staying. It was 10:45 and she didn't see Chad.

Just then she felt someone arms around her waist. He pulled her closer to him. "You look very beautiful," he whispered in her ear, sending a tingling feeling down her spine.

"Hello to you, too, Chad," she turned around and smiled at him. She surveyed him. "You are looking very handsome."

It was his turn to smile at her. They stood there for a minute just looking in each other's eyes. Without thinking, Taylor put her arms around Chad's neck and Chad tightened his grip around her waist.

"You know I was thinking about leaving," Taylor said.

"Why?"

"I didn't see you."

"Don't let me be the reason you wouldn't have fun."

"You're the reason I'm here."

"Oh. Well how about I make up for that time with a dance?"

"That would be fine."

Chad guided Taylor to the dance floor and song started. It was the perfect song to get this party really started!

I love to love you baby  
I love to love you baby.

I'm feelin' sexy  
I wanna hear you say my name boy  
If you can reach me  
You can feel my burning flame

I'm feelin kind of n-a-s-t-y  
I just might take you home with me  
Baby the minute i feel your energy  
Your vibe's just taken over me  
Start feelin so crazy babe  
Lately, I feel the funk coming over me  
I don't know what's gotten into me  
The rhythm's got me feelin so crazy babe

Before the first chorus hit, Taylor and Chad was already in their own world.

Tonight i'll be your naughty girl  
I'm callin all my girls  
We're gonna turn this party out  
I know you want my body  
Tonight i'll be your naughty girl  
I'm callin all my girls  
I see you look me up and down  
And i came to party

They were so close. Chad slowly ran his hands down Taylor's side. He pulled her closer and Taylor grinded on him, making him lose control of his thoughts. She was torturing him. Taylor always had that effect on him. He wrapped his arms around his waist and Taylor titled her head on his shoulder.

You're so sexy, tonight i am all yours boy  
The way your body moves across the floor  
You got me feelin n-a-s-t-y  
I just might take you home with me

Baby the minute i feel your energy  
The vibe's just taken over me  
Start feelin so crazy babe  
Lately, I feel the funk coming over me  
I don't know what's gotten into me  
The rhythm's got me feelin so crazy babe

They swayed with the song and it was so much tension, I might add. Taylor swayed her hips against Chad's and it drove him crazy. Chad had spun her around and held her close to him. Wrapping his arm around her waist and they continued swaying to the music.

Tonight i'll be your naughty girl  
I'm callin all my girls  
We're gonna turn this party out  
I know you want my body  
Tonight i'll be your naughty girl  
I'm callin all my girls  
I see you look me up and down  
And i came to party

I love to love you baby  
I love to love you baby  
I love to love you baby  
I love to love you baby

Tonight i'll be your naughty girl  
I'm callin all my girls  
We're gonna turn this party out  
I know you want my body  
Tonight i'll be your naughty girl  
I'm callin all my girls  
I see you look me up and down  
And i came to party

I love to love you baby  
I love to love you baby

When the song ended, Chad stopped, holding her hips still. They were so close to each other, they might have exploded from the tension they felt. Right now they didn't care who was looking, who were talking. All they cared about was that feeling the felt trying to come out. Taylor tried not to do anything drastic. Chad was doing the same thing but he couldn't help himself. He leaned in and captured her lips, ever so softly. Taylor relaxed into it. Just as she was going to pull back, he pulled her back into another kiss, this time deep and passionate. Chad bit her bottom lip to have access and without thought, she let him. Grasping each other, they started to kiss harder; not controlling what their emotions wanted them to do. Then they pulled away. It seemed like everyone was in their own world so they didn't feel too embarrassed.

"Chad, can you take me home?"

"Sure."

"Okay, just let me go tell Gabriella that I'm leaving."

"Alright, meet me in the front. I'll pull the car around."

"Okay."

Taylor went to go find Gabriella. It was quite easy because she would always be surrounded by guys, playing hard to get and knowing that she had Troy.

"Gabi! Gabriella!"

"What?!"

"I'm leaving!"

"What?!"

"I said, I'm leaving!"

"Why?!"

"Chad is going to take me home!"

"Oh, okay. Well have fun!"

Taylor rolled her eyes and walked off. Gabriella was smart but at times she would say things at the wrong times. Taylor walked right passed Mark and she didn't say a word nor even glance at him. Mark glance at Taylor, though. Then he looked at her again. He saw what she was wearing and smirked.

"She's trying to get to me," he thought.

You wish.

He followed Taylor but he didn't follow so close to where she could know he was. As she was walking, she could see Chad standing against the passenger side of his car.

"I'm sorry, were you waiting too long?" Taylor asked walking up to him.

"No, no, it's fine. Are you ready to go?"

Taylor nodded and Chad opened the door for her. He looked back at her and she seemed uncomfortable. "Tay, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Taylor's heart fluttered when she heard him call her by her nickname. It brought back so many memories.

"You sure?"

Taylor looked at Chad and gave him a smile. She leaned over to him and kissed him softly. "Does that answer your question?"

Chad smiled back and Taylor got into the car. Chad got in on the driver's side and drove off. You know I'm getting the feeling I'm forgetting about something. Oh, yeah! Mark! Okay, so Mark was standing at the door looking dumbfounded and mad. Taylor told him that she has moved on and she meant it. He just didn't take her serious. Oh well that's his lose.

Anyway, back to our number one couple. After a 15 minute drive, Chad pulled up to Taylor's condo. He got out first. He went to the passenger side and opened the door for her. She got out and Chad closed the door behind her. He locked the car and followed Taylor to her door just to make sure she got there safely.

"You didn't have to come up here."

"But I wanted to. What would I look like if I would let a beautiful girl like you walk all the way up here by yourself?"

"That is very sweet. Do you want to come inside with me for a while?"

"I don't see why not. I have nothing else to do or go. Well except go home."

Taylor laughed. "Come on." She said unlocking the door and opening it.

They went inside. Taylor went to go take her shoes off in her room and Chad sat on the couch. Then Taylor came out of her room.

"Thank you for bringing me home."

"No problem."

They were quiet. They really did not know what to say. When Taylor was about to walk passed him to get the remote for the TV, he took her hand and pulled closer to him. Then when she was close enough, he put his hands on her waist and pulled her down to sit on his lap. She gasped and her heart skipped a beat. He looked like a Greek god! He was so muscular and so handsome.

"You need to relax," he whispered before moving closer.

Taylor didn't tense up or move away. She bit her lip. He kissed her. It didn't take Taylor long to respond back. Her arms went behind his neck as his hands roamed her curves. They kissed harder than they did at the party and more forceful. Then they broke apart.

"Are we moving too fast?" Chad asked.

"No, I'm sorry if I'm making it seem that way."

"You're not. I was just asking. I want to make sure that you won't feel awkward."

"I don't feel awkward when I'm around you."

"Well what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong."

Chad gave her a look of disbelief. She sighed and began to tell him what's been on her mind.

"The day you gave the card and flowers, Mark came over. I didn't know what to do. He kept knocking on the door and yelling so I opened the door. It was a bad choice. I should've ignored it. The first mistake he made was coming in without my permission. Then he read the card. He started laughing and saying that it was bull. He asked me if we were together and I told him that it none of his business. Then he got mad and told me that it would never work out between you and me. He said that sooner or later I would be running to him, which is not true, and leave you."

"Taylor, you know none of that is true so why are you worrying about it?"

"Because, I thought that you felt like I was using you."

"You're not. Don't worry about him anymore, okay."

Taylor smiled and tears started to fall from her eyes. She hugged Chad then kissed him once more. She laid her head down on his shoulder and Chad held her tighter.

"Thank you," she said softly.

"For what?"

"For being truthful and being with me through all of this."

"You don't have to thank me because I care about you and it's my job to make sure you keep that beautiful smile on your face."

Now with that said doesn't that sound like the type of man Taylor truly needs? Yeah, it does. If you think not then, you just bitter! The way Chad feels about Taylor, I highly doubt he would do anything to hurt her. He is the perfect man for her. He is willing to do all he can to make sure she stays happy. Many guys in this world wouldn't give a rat's ass. As long as they have somebody to claim that is all that matters but they don't see or show the truthfulness of love. Chad, he's different. He is that man that will cater to you and doesn't even think about getting something in return. Taylor would never regret meeting or being with Chad.


	5. In The Process

In The Process

Well Chad and Taylor are becoming quiet the loving couple. Well it's not official but it's doing its process. Taylor was feeling very confident about herself. She felt like she has really accomplished a lot. Going through a lot with Mark really made her feel like she couldn't trust anyone else. Yet she trusts Chad. She's trying to make this relationship with Chad work and live her life with him with no worries whether or not he is going to turn on her. Another week has passed but it was different than the others. Chad would call her in the mornings. They would talk until Taylor had to get ready for work then either he would call her or she would call him and they would talk more. He would come over and watch a movie with her or he would take her somewhere just to get out. The biggest difference was that Mark didn't come around. It was a relief. But it's still a feeling that it's not over. That he is going to try and do something. Just don't know what it is, yet. The key word, yet.

Taylor and Chad decided to spend their Saturday afternoon together. First they went to go eat, and then spent about 5 hours in the mall. By this time it was about 9:00 pm. To finish the night, Chad took Taylor dancing. They didn't really get a chance to have much fun at the party. Chad took her to this local club that had a big dance floor. It wasn't too crowded and rowdy as the party was. It was perfect. Taylor was waiting for the perfect song and to her surprise it came. She pulled Chad to the dance floor and like before they went into their own world.

As soon as the song really started to play, Taylor put her back to Chad's chest as she danced slowly, hypnotizing him to keep his eyes on her. Her moves were always slow yet seductive and always on instinct. She was one that would always keep Chad in this…..mood. She turned around and wrapped her arms around Chad's neck. Chad automatically put his hands on Taylor's waist, knowing he would already enjoy this dance.

As Taylor danced on Chad, it was starting to become difficult to control her thoughts and her movements. She loved Chad. For the past years, whether they were together as a couple or not, Chad had always been her escape from the harshness of the real world. Whenever she was in a bad mood, she would make her feel better. He would always be the first to hear about her problems and help her out with it. With Chad, he felt the same for her as well. He was always there for her for whatever she had needed, whether it was to hold her or just to listen. He was just waiting on the right time to let her make a move, because he didn't want her to feel as if she was moving too fast.

Yet again, the same feelings they felt at the party had came back. But they came back stronger. The song ended and their hearts were racing. Chad's grip around Taylor's waist tightened and she moved closer to him. Their eyes were locked tight on one another. Chad tried to say something, but before he could Taylor kissed him. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she kissed him even harder. She moaned in his mouth when she felt his hands rub gently up and down her back. They pulled back just a little to breath but then Chad pulled Taylor into another kiss but the kiss was brief.

"Are you ready to go home now?" Chad asked.

Taylor only nodded. Chad held on to Taylor's hand and guided her to the exit. They were walking to the car still holding hands.

"You know, I've never had that much fun," Taylor said.

"Really?"

"Yeah! I mean when we danced I just felt like I was in another world. Like it was only us in there."

"I did, too and I'm glad you had a good time," Chad smiled.

"Yeah. I was really enjoying that dance," Taylor said smiling looking at him seductively.

Chad pulled her to him slowly and they were face to face again. 2 centimeters close. Chad leaned in and locked lips with Taylor. His soft lips slowly caressed hers, begging for access which she so eagerly granted. They stayed that way for about 20 seconds until they heard a loud rumbling noise. They both turn their heads toward the sound to find someone acting stupid and trying to show off their car.

"Let's go. It's 11:30 pm and I bet it's going to start getting rowdy," Chad said as he entwined his and Taylor's fingers together and walked to the car.

Being a gentlemen, Chad opened the door for her and closed it when she got in. He got in the car and drove off. The night was amazing. They really had fun together. But there is always something to mess up the mood. Someone was watching them the whole time they were in the club and in the parking lot. You should know who it is but if you don't, it's Mark. He wasn't stalking them. It was just a coincidence that they would be at the same place at the same time. That doesn't sound so convincing. Start from the beginning.

Mark and a couple of his friends met some girls earlier this week at a car wash. They started to flirt and asked the girls if they wanted to go to the local club with them Saturday. The girls said yes so now here they are. While Chad and Taylor were dancing that's when Mark and his crew came in. He saw them and they were very close. At first it didn't really bother him but then at the end when Taylor kissed Chad and then that's when it started to bother him. Luckily, for Taylor and Chad, Mark's phone rung so he went outside to go see who it was. It was one of his other homeboys. As soon as he was getting off the phone, they were coming out the building. They were so wrapped up in each other's atmospheres they didn't even notice him.

Mark was watching them the whole time. He was really angry. He actually started to think that they did notice him and was trying to make him jealous. But anyway after all that happened and they finally left, he went back inside and tried to have a little fun of his own.

Really who actually gives a damn about how Mark feels. I mean he did hurt Taylor and was lying to her and being with other girls. But because Taylor is with another guy, she should feel bad about that. I think not! So forget him. Let's move on to Taylor and Chad.

Chad had just dropped Taylor off at home and of course he followed her to her door. But this time she didn't say anything because she was enjoying how protective he was towards her. She knew that she loved Chad and he loved her. There were no questions about that.


	6. Stay Here

Stay Here

The following day, Taylor was sitting in the middle of her living room floor going through boxes she had in her storage. She has been reorganizing all morning. She went back and forth to the dumpster throwing useless stuff away. Not really paying attention to her actions, Taylor accidently left her front door wide open.

She was just about pick up a box of old magazines when someone touched her shoulder. She gasped then jumped. She frowned then glared at the person.

"Who in the hell told you, you can just come in here, Mark?!"

Yep! It was Mark.

"You know you shouldn't have your door open like that."

"Like you really give a damn."

Mark was quiet.

"Why are you here?"

"Because I'm tired of this fucking game you're playing!"

"What game?"

"You and Chad last night."

"What about me and Chad?"

"You were dancing all up on him and you kissed him."

"So!"

"So! You think this shit is funny?"

"Boy, please! What were you doing stalking us?!" Taylor started to yell.

"I'm not stalking you and what I do is none of your business!" Mark yelled back.

"Well what I do is none of your business so stay out of it!"

"You need me, Taylor! I'm all you have! That pretty boy is nothing compared to me!"

"Don't you ever compare yourself to him. You will never be half the man Chad is. He has a heart and he cares for me just like I care for him!" Taylor told him before he slapped her on her face, knocking her to the ground.

"Who the fuck are you yelling at like that?! You're nothing without me like I said," Mark yelled.

"I know who I want in my life and it's sure as hell not your ass!" Taylor replied back, her cheek still stinging from the slap.

"Bull shit! I own you!" Mark sneered.

This boy has really lost his mind!

O-M-G! You done lost yo motherfucking mind!

You Must Have Lost Yo Mind  
you must've just lost yo mind (yo mind)  
you must've just lost yo mind (yo mind)  
they told me bout all the lies (the lies)  
I took you back all those times (times)

You Must Have Lost Yo Mind (lost yo mind)  
you must've just lost yo mind (yo mind)  
that chloe crop bag ain't mine (wasn't mine)  
many earrings must I find (I find)  
you must've just lost yo mind

I could shed so many tears  
But I won't let you see me crying  
Now it all adds up (hey)  
Even the numbers (yea)  
Let me exactly hear (oh)  
But you you wonder (yea)  
I know how my mama felt (yea)  
Getting ran over (yea)  
But this ain't a cycle here (oh)  
This one is over (yea)  
Something told me to check my time  
If I'm the one that's always crying

"You don't own me! If I do need anything, I have Chad. You really need to get away from me! You're a liar, a cheat, and you sorry! You do all this talk but you don't even have a job. How long have your sorry ass been unemployed. All you want to do is call up your boys and chase hoes! Chad will never do that to me!" Taylor told him.

"There you go again! Chad this! Chad that!"

"Well if you don't want to hear it, leave!"

Now that it's over (hey)  
I can move on from here (yea)  
Glad that it's over (oh)  
So glad that it's over (yea)  
I could've told ya (hey)  
It's all in the atmosphere (yea)  
I can't control ya (oh)  
But I'm not a pushover no more (yea)

(Oh!) You (oh) Must (oh) Have (oh) Lost (oh) Yo (oh) Mind (oh!)  
you must've just lost yo mind (lost yo mind)  
you must've just lost yo mind (lost yo mind)  
they told me bout all the lies (all the lies)  
I took you back all those times (oh)

Mark grabbed Taylor by her arm. He glared at her then tried to kiss her. She slapped him and jerked away.

You (oh) Must (oh) Have (oh) Lost (oh) Yo (oh) Mind  
you must've just lost yo mind (yo mind)  
that chloe crop bag ain't mine (wasn't mine)  
many earrings must I find (I find)  
you must've just lost yo mind

You (oh) could shed (oh) so (oh) many (oh) tears (oh!)  
But you won't let me see you crying  
If she really loves ya (hey)  
Than that's what ya need to build (yea)  
I'm more than yo woman (oh)  
I know you don't love her (yea)  
I painted it for ya (hey)  
But you picked the colors (yea)  
At night you'll get over (oh)  
Yea, like you will never (yea)  
I trusted (oh) you through (oh) all these years (oh)  
& I'm (oh) the one (oh) that's always crying (oh!)

"I said you need to leave and I meant that. Nothing you can do or say can stop me from being with Chad. I can't stand your lazy, pathetic ass and I want you to stay away from me," Taylor said in a cold harsh voice.

Mark gave her another glare then left. He slammed the door then Taylor ran to go lock it. She went back into the living room and sat on her couch. Her face was still stinging and just all of the tears that she was trying to hold in just came down.

Now that it's over (hey)  
I can move on from here (yea)  
Glad that it's over (oh)  
So glad that it's over (yea)  
Now that I told ya (hey)  
Exactly the pain I feel (yea)  
Reap what you sow, boy (oh)  
I'm not a pushover no more (yea)

You (oh) Must (oh) Have (oh) Lost (oh) Yo (oh) Mind (oh!)  
you must've just lost yo mind (you lost it) (lost yo mind)  
you must've just lost yo mind (lost yo mind) (hey)  
they told me bout all the lies (all the lies)  
I took you back all those times (I took you back too many times)

You (oh) Must (must) (oh) Have (have) (oh) Lost (lost) (oh) Yo (yo) (oh) Mind (mind) (oh)  
you must've just lost yo mind (lost yo mind)  
that chloe crop bag ain't mine (that chloe crop bag it wasn't mine) (wasn't mine)  
many earrings must I find (hey)  
you must've just lost yo mind

After sitting for about 20 minutes crying and thinking about what she was going to do next, Taylor got up and went in her room. She got a small suitcase from her closet and started putting some clothes and anything else she would need for the night and the next day in there. She was still crying so her oncoming tears slightly blurred her vision. After she was done packing she made sure that her window was locked and the patio door was locked. She went back into her room got the suit case.

I always knew you were counterfeit  
That's what you get  
I see you crying (you lost yo mind)  
Excuses after excuses (you lost yo mind)  
Pretending that we exclusive (you lost yo mind)  
I stuck around all these years (you lost yo mind)  
I dried and cried all yo tears (oh, oh)  
I trusted (oh) you despite my fears (oh)  
& I (oh) refuse (oh) to keep (oh) on trying (oh!)

Now that it's over (hey)  
I can move on boy (yea)  
Glad that it's over (oh)  
So glad that it's over (yea)  
You just confirmed it (hey)  
This ain't a warning (yea)  
Ya living a double life (oh)  
You must've lost ya mind! (yea)

She got her cell phone and keys and left. She made sure to double check that she locked the door. Taylor got into her car and immediately drove off. Once Taylor was down the road, she started to feel less stressed about everything and for the first time, she started to smile. It felt good for her to do that and not having to worry about Mark. She stood strong and told him off. Tonight, she was so glad to be able to show Mark that she wasn't a push-over but that she was a strong woman and she didn't need his sorry ass at all!

You (oh) Must (oh) Have (oh) Lost (oh) Yo (oh) Mind (oh)  
you must've just lost yo mind (you crazy)  
you must've just lost yo mind (you crazy)  
they told me bout all the lies (you lost yo mind!)  
I took you back all those times (tell you one mo time)

you must've just lost yo mind (you lost yo mind)  
that chloe crop bag ain't mine (it was not mine)  
many earrings must I find (hey)  
you must've just lost yo mind (you must've just lost yo mind)  
You Just Lost Yo Mind!

She knew where she was going to go. She went to a different condominium complex. Taylor sighed when she parked her car. She really didn't want to make more drama come out of this. She got out of the car, grabbed her suitcase and headed towards the condo upstairs. She reached the door and soon felt butterflies. She knocked on the door, waiting to see the man that she really wanted to be with.

The door opened and her eyes meet with his eyes.

"Taylor..." Chad started to say before he saw Taylor's face starting to tear up.

Taylor just couldn't help but let out all her sadness. All the hurt and discomfort she's been through, Taylor knew she couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Can I...stay with you?" she hiccupped, tears forming in her eyes.

Chad immediately enveloped her into a loving embrace. He felt her tears on his skin, her lips touching his neck. Chad whispered in her ear, telling her that she was safe and would be just fine. Taylor continued to cry and hugged him close. Chad pulled her inside, along with her suitcase, and held her close, closing the door. He took Taylor to the couch and she sat there as he took the suitcase to his room. He came back with some tissue and letting her tell him everything. Taylor took the tissue from him and wiped her tears away, still feeling more come. Chad just listened to her and let her get all of tears out. After that, Taylor took a shower. The warmth of the water melted some of the some of the pain away. She got out and put on a pair of pajamas. She walked out Chad's room to the living room.

"Did that make you feel better?"

Taylor nodded and smiled. She sat down on the couch with Chad laying her head on his shoulder. He pulled her up to his lap to get into a more comfortable position. Chad caressed her swollen cheek. Taylor flinched. She forgot about her cheek. Then she looked up at Chad. Chad looked closely and he noticed how red her cheek was.

"Taylor did he hit you?" Chad asked frowning.

"Yes…." Taylor said in a low voice, "Chad, what have I done to deserve that?"

"You haven't done anything wrong. He just doesn't see what I see. I see a beautiful woman that should be treated like queen," Chad whispered to her, stroking her cheek ever so softly. "Now I have the chance to show you that. You're my woman now, Taylor. You never left my heart. Taylor I regret those days I didn't call you but I couldn't. It's no excuse but it was hard and we were so far away. Now we are together again. I'm not letting you go again. I'm not."

"Chad," Taylor said, hugging him again.

"I will always be here for you and with you," Chad replies.

Taylor smiled as she looked at him. He smiled back and pushed some of her strands of hair back before kissing her softly on her lips. Taylor succumbed into the kiss, pushing her lips onto his and letting him pass her closed lips. Chad's strong arms were holding her tight as his hands held her waist; Taylor's hands were up on his chest.

They had soon pulled back, catching their breath and softly smiling at each other. They just knew inside that this was where they belonged: with each other, and not with anyone or anywhere else. Taylor smiled as she just laid back in Chad's arms, as he pulled her close and kissed her head. This was exactly as she finalized in her mind, being with Chad, she felt safe and no matter how bad situations could get, just being together was enough to make it seem like nothing and it would all be over soon.

An hour passed and Taylor was asleep. Chad was drifting off to sleep himself so he decided to carry Taylor in his room to sleep in the bed. He rested her down on his bed, and then covered her up with the covers.

"Just sleep today off. Tomorrow will be a brand new day," he softly said sitting on the edge of the bed. He kissed Taylor's cheek and then stood up.

"Chad! Stay....stay here with me please?" she timidly said to him.

He nodded.

He went back into the living room to turn off all the lights, and then returned back to Taylor's bedside. He yawned. Taylor began to feel guilty. He was feeling sleepy and she made him stay up with her all night! She patted the empty space beside her, and then motioned to him. Chad smiled again and crept under the covers with her.

He slid his big strong arms around her waist and whispered, "Can you have a good rest now?"

She nodded again and closed her eyes. It is so nice and warm, the bed is so soft and Chad's arms so comfortable, it gave her a sense of security. Her thoughts started drifting away...


	7. Loving You

Loving You

Taylor stayed with Chad for another night just to be safe. Though, it's like a pattern. Days passed. No sign of Mark. She had guessed that he finally understand that they were over. So two weeks had passed fast. Still no sign of him! He comes and goes. So really, was that the last time she would see Mark or will he come back. Don't know. It's now whatever happens, happens.

Anyway, Chad followed Taylor back to her place to drop her car off because they were spending the day together. Taylor got more clothes and after that they went to the go get something to eat then went back to Chad's and watched movies all day. That was basically it. They watched about 5 movies then fell asleep on the couch.

So the following day, Chad and Taylor woke up. They got ready for the day. Then Taylor's cell phone had rung.

"Hello," she said.

"Taylor, Oh thank god! I thought something happened to you!" Gabriella yelled.

"As you can see… well hear, I'm fine."

"Where have you been?"

"I'm with Chad."

"With Chad? Are you and Chad together now and living together?"

"No, we're not living together but we are together."

"Wow! So you finally got rid of that ass hole Mark. I am so proud of you. I never liked him."

Taylor laughed. "Well I wouldn't say that I was actually with Mark. But now I 'm with Chad and I'm happy."

"Well I'm glad. So I'll let you and Chad have some alone time."

Taylor laughed again. "Okay, Bye Gabi."

"Bye."

Taylor hung up. Chad came behind her and put he's arms around her waist. Taylor smiled.

"Chad, this feels so good just to have you hold me like this."

"Yeah."

Taylor turned around and draped her arms around his neck.

"It's going to be hard for me to go back home."

"It's not going to be that bad and you can stay with me anytime you want."

"Yeah, I would like that."

After their loving moment, they left and Chad went to Taylor's. When they arrived, Chad got Taylor's bag and followed her up to her condo. Taylor unlocked the door and went inside with him. Then her house phone started to ring.

"Can you answer that for me while I go put this bag up?"

"Sure."

Taylor went in her room and Chad picked up the phone.

"Hello."

No answer.

"Hello."

Still no answer. Then he heard the dial tone. The person hung up in his face.

"Who was it?" Taylor asked coming from her room.

"I don't know. The person hung up in my face and no one said anything."

She frowned and looked at the caller I.D. and she didn't recognize the number.

"Maybe they had the wrong number. But that was rude not to say anything."

"It's okay."

"Chad, you are so forgiving."

"I can't get mad at someone just because they have problems. They have to deal with it not us."

Taylor smiled at him. Then she kissed him. Taylor walked out with Chad so he could leave. Walking outside, they were holding hands.

"So I'll call you tonight."

"Yeah, I'll be waiting on your call."

Chad laughed slightly and kissed Taylor and hugged her. He pulled away and started to walk to his car. Taylor watched as he crossed the parking lot. Then she looked to her left and a car was speeding in the direction of Chad.

Taylor gasped and yelled out to him. "Chad, watch out!"

He looked back at Taylor then turned and saw the car. He jumped at the way and it was a very close call. The car stopped and was just sitting there. Taylor ran to Chad.

"Are you okay." she asked helping him up.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Then the person who was driving the car slowly opened the door and got out. They were very surprised to see who it was.

"Mark!"

"I don't know what your problem is, man. But trying to run me over can't solve it."

"Shut up!"

"Mark, why are you here!?"

"I said shut up!"

"You hot one more time to raise your voice at her!" Chad said. Then he turned to Taylor and whispered, "Go back inside."

"I'm not leaving you here."

"I'll be fine. Stop worrying about me."

"Chad…Chad move!" Taylor yelled again.

Chad looked back and grabbed Taylor, pushing her out the way and moving to the side to dodge Mark. Then Chad punched Mark, knocking him on the ground. That really mad Mark angry. They went back and forth with Chad dodging most of the hits and Mark getting knocked down.

"Please, stop! Mark, Chad didn't do anything to you!" Taylor yelled.

He wasn't listening and it was really embarrassing for him to keep trying to hit Chad and end up get hit by Chad and get knocked to the ground.

"Come on, man! I have no reason to fight you."

"Shut up!"

Mark tried to hit Chad but he dodged it and punched him in the face which knocked him down yet again. See don't talk shit if you can't back it up.

Chad ran to Taylor and hugged her.

"It's okay, Taylor. He wasn't really a challenge." Chad tried to make a joke out of it to calm her down.

"Let her go!" Mark yelled getting up.

Chad and Taylor looked at the direction of Mark. He was really angry.

"Mark, leave us alone! What do you want from me?"

"I want to know who are you going to chose! Me or him?!"

"You know I don't have to answer to you. I know where my heart is and my heart is with Chad. I love him. As a matter of fact I'm in love with him. I can't be with you. I can't trust you. I don't want to be with you!"

Mark just couldn't take it anymore. He was ready to blow but didn't. For some reason you can tell that he was hiding something. I don't know. Maybe I'm right or maybe I'm wrong…..

"You know what?! Fuck you and him!" After that he left. That was it….

They just stood there. Then Chad pulled Taylor into another embrace.

"What I told him was true. I'm in love with you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"I'm in love with you, too, Tay. I don't know what is going to happen next but I'm going to try everything I can to make sure that you are safe. I just don't want to see you get hurt anymore."

"Can we go inside now?"

"Yeah, come on."

They went back upstairs to her condo. Once inside and locking the door, Chad picked Taylor up; she wrapped her legs around his waist and carried her to her room. He laid her down gently on the bed and laid down with her. She laid her head on his chest. Both of them were quiet. Well at least for a couple of minutes.

"Chad, I'm so sorry. I didn't want this to go this far. I just wanted to move on and live my life with you."

"I know, but it's okay. No matter what happens, I'm always going to be with you."

"You are so sweet, Chad. I don't know what I'll do without you."

Chad smiled and kissed her forehead. He embraced her tightly. Taylor closed her eyes and fell asleep. Chad noticed this and did the same. They were tired, tired of the drama, tired of not being able to be together with no interruptions. So that was basically that was all they could do. Sleep and hope that everything would turn out right.

Around 8:00 that night, Taylor woke up. She slowly got up from the bed hoping not to wake Chad. She went into the kitchen to get something to drink, then went into the living room, sat on the couch and turned on the TV then she noticed something. Something that was on her entertainment center that wasn't there before. She got up to get a closer look. It was a small camera and it was on and recording. She knew it wasn't hers, nor Chad's, or any of her friends. So it has to be only one person's she thought for a minute. Then she put two and two together. That is why Mark kept coming over. He put the camera on the entertainment center but he placed it where you can barely see it, then every time he'll come, he would either try to take it or see if it was still on. Wow! This girl is really smart to figure all that out. But besides that she was pissed.

"Oh! I got something for your ass!" Taylor said to herself. She went back in her room to see if Chad was still asleep. He was so she slowly went over to him, kissed him lightly then quickly left the room. She got her keys and left heading over to Mark's.

When she got there, she parked far from his car, which was in plain sight and no other cars were around, she sat there for a minute. She took the tape out the camera then got out the car with the camera, opened her trunk and got a bat out. Now why would she have a bat in the trunk of her car? Well for one she's a girl and you never know what might happen. Two, well she can use it for occasions like this.

"So you want to spy on me?! Well I got something for you!" she walks up to his car. "This is for lying!" SMASH! "This is for cheating!" SMASH! "This is for hitting me!" SMASH! "This is for trying to run over Chad!" SMASH! "All the bull shit you pulled on me!"

"What are you doing?!" Mark yelled rushing towards her.

"Payback! You were spying on me!" SMASH! She hit his car again.

"Just put the bat down before I call the police!"

"Boy, shut up before I bust your ass with this bat!" she yelled, busting them all around and more!

"Taylor, put the bat down!"

Taylor got one more hit then started laughing. "You know what, I feel real good right now."

"Taylor, please put the bat down."

"Why should I? You think I'm going to so the same to you like I did to your car? I might," she said walking slowly toward him.

"Taylor I won't say anything. Just put it down."

Taylor looked at him then threw the bat to the side. Mark slowly started to walk over to her.

"Taylor, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for all the stuff I did to you."

It was going out of one ear and out the other.

"How many times are you going to say the same thing? It's getting really old."

"You don't need Chad. You need me."

"I told you, I don't need you. I love Chad. I can't be with someone I can't trust."

Mark just stared at Taylor. He was mad but he knew not to do anything stupid. Taylor was getting tired of looking at him so she was about to walk away but then he ran up behind her and grabbed her arm. Shouldn't have done that. So Taylor turned around, frowned and kneed him. He gasped as he fell to the ground.

"You really think I'm stupid!" she walked over to where she put the camera, picked it up and threw it at his car, hitting and breaking the window shield and braking it into pieces. She picked up the bat and started walking back up to her car.

"Taylor," he tried calling her.

Taylor kept walking and acted like she didn't her him. She felt like she was free. I mean like I said, she wasn't hurt by him, but she felt guilty. She thought that she would never get back with Chad because of all of this but look how it turns, they're together. She feels like now she can actually live her life with the man of her dreams and the man that will be there for her.

When she got home, she walked in and heard someone in the kitchen. She walked in and started laughing.

"Chad, what are you doing?"

"The question is… where have you been?"

Taylor just looked down. "I…I went to go see Gabriella."

"Really well you know she called earlier and you left your cell phone. So really where did you go?"

She looked down again.

"You went to go see Mark."

"No, actually I went to go return something and I…."

"What did you do?!"

"Busted all the windows out his car."

"Taylor!"

"What?! You would do the same thing if someone had a hidden camera in your house! I don't see why…" she got cut off.

"Taylor, calm down. I don't know why you didn't let me go with you. I mean I could've helped." Chad smiled.

Taylor smiled too. "No, I got my point across. I don't think he'll be coming back. But I really don't want to be talk about him. I just want to spend the rest of the night thinking about you and me."

"Okay, okay. We can do that. And I made your favorite snack."

"You did?!"

"Yeah, so go in the living room, sit down and I'll bring the plate."

"Okay," Taylor kissed him on the cheek.

Taylor sat down in the living room and started changing the channel on the TV to see if something good was on. Then 5 minute later Chad came out the kitchen with a plate full of fruit and whipped cream and chocolate syrup on the side. He sat down next to her and Taylor stared at him.

"What is it?" he asked noticing this.

"Nothing, I just can't believe you're here with me again."

"Yeah, me neither."

Chad started talking about when they were in school and remembered all the fun they had. They laughed and it was so amazing how much they had in common and how much love they have for each other.

Taylor busted out laughing when he told her about the time he was in the gym and he slipped and fell. He didn't want to tell her because it was too embarrassing.

"I'm glad you're ok, Chad. Well the strawberries and chocolate was good."

"Yeah, I know. It is your favorite."

"You just think you know me so well."

"I don't think. I know."

"Oh really?"

"Really."

Taylor kissed Chad. Chad deepened the kiss. Taylor pulled away.

"You remember those nights we had after prom and graduation."

"Yeah."

Taylor leaned up and kissed it softly, her hands going down his chest. Chad started to breath slowly, trying to calm his hormones down from going insane. Taylor was getting that effect on him and he could barely hide it. Taylor's hand went down to his now growing the bulge and softly rubbed her hand over his jeans which made it grow more. Chad kissed Taylor passionately. He tried to control himself but he couldn't. Taylor moaned and took her by the hips and she straddled on him. Chad's erection started to irritate him. He wanted Taylor so bad. He started to kiss down Taylor's neck. His hand rested on Taylor's thigh and moved to the inner section.

Taylor smiled at him seductively and said, "I think this will be better in the bedroom."

Taylor got off of him. Chad stood up and Taylor took his hand. Chad closed the door behind them. She pushed him on the bed and stood in front of him. She crawled on top of him. He grabbed her waist and pulled her close. They leaned in again and kissed passionately. Taylor sat up and took off her shirt and started kissing him once again.

So many thoughts came back. Their first night, their first time, it was amazing. That's what made it so right. She then started to lift Chad's shirt. He sat up a little bit and took it off. Taylor slowly rubbed her hands up his chest.

"I love you, Tay."

"I love you, too."

They continued with there make out session. They rolled around in the bed then stopped. Chad was on top this time. Chad pulled away and sat up. Taylor was confused.

"What's wrong, Chad?" Taylor asked.

"Nothing," he smiled. "You are so beautiful. I just wanted to look at you for a minute."

Taylor sat up as well and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Chad, you are the most amazing man I have ever met. But now your minute is over and I'm not done with you."

"I never said that I was done with you," Chad smiled slyly.

"I love when you try to be such a show off."

"Well I must be good at trying."

"Just shut up!" Taylor said wrapping her arms back around his neck and pulling him back down.

Leaving her lips, Chad descended down her neck, Taylor moaned softly. He felt so good. She ran her hands up and down his back. He continued to kiss her neck. She bit her lip when his hands went down to her thigh. His hands slowly rubbed up and down. It was torture for Taylor.

"Chad… I need you…. I want…. you…. to….make love…. to me"

He nodded and came back up to her lips. His lips went straight to her exposed collarbone as her fingers went through his curly hair. She tilted her head back with laughter as he continued to assault her most tender area with kisses. Her breast pressed against his chest as her back arched. He loved to hear her laugh. She felt his erection. It was nothing new. It was still satisfying to know that she had that effect on him. Her legs instinctively wrapped around him. She moaned loudly as he slowly slid into her, enjoying the familiar feel of his length inside her. Their movements became more erratic and faster.

Her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer to her. He felt Taylor moaned into the kiss, unknowingly turning Chad on even more. Taylor's knees buckled and broke the kiss. She moaned loudly as Chad started to softly kiss her neck. She moaned his name.

Chad slowly and sensually dragged his tongue down to Taylor's breast.

"Chad…please…" Taylor moaned out.

Chad went back up to her lips. He kissed her hungrily and laid her back down.

He moved back and forth slowly He then sped up to a moderate speed, smoothly sliding in and out of Taylor.

"Fas-ter…Chad…" Taylor said, moaning loudly. Chad obliged and sped up, driving into her harder and faster with every thrust. Taylor's moans drove him to go faster, harder, deeper. Taylor felt herself about to climax and she knew Chad was close also.

"CHAD!!!!" Taylor screamed.

That was enough to send her over the edge as she came, trembling from the after-effects of her climax. They were trying to catch their breath. He gently rested his body on top of Taylor's and pulled his member out of her.

"Chad." Taylor said.

He smiled at her.

"You are the only guy that I have been with like this."

"Really, Tay?"

She nodded. "You are the only one that knows how to make me feel that way."

"You're the only girl that I have been intimately with am I'm glad. No other girl can turn me on like you can."

Taylor looked up and smiled at Chad. She kissed him. They laid there in silence. Taylor was laying on Chad's chest listening to the rhythm of his heart beat. Chad had his arms wrapped around Taylor protectively. They closed their eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Chad slowly opened his eyes the next morning and waited for his vision to come into focus. He looked at the most beautiful girl in the world was lying next to him. Chad let out a small smile. He sat up in the bed then looked at the clock to see what time it was. 7:30 a.m. Then he looked back and saw that Taylor was still asleep. He leaned over and gently touched her face, trying to be careful not to wake her. Her skin was so soft. He kissed her lips then turned back around. He just sat there thinking. He just couldn't believe that he was with the girl that he has been in love with since he first met her. Then Chad felt Taylor's soft hands drape over his shoulders.

"Hey," she whispered in his ear.

He smiled, "hey".

He turned around and laid back down grabbing Taylor by her waist and gently pulled her closer. He moved a strand of hair away from her eyes and kissed her softly. They we're so close he could feel her heart pounding.

"Are you ok, Chad?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Well you were looking like you had a lot on your mind."

"Actually, I do have a lot on my mind but it only concerns you and how beautiful and peaceful you looked when you were asleep. And even now, that you are awoke, you still look beautiful."

Taylor smiled and kissed his cheek then laid down on his chest. "Chad?"

"Yeah?"

"What did you think about last night?"

"It felt real good."

"Yeah it did. And you know what else?"

"What?"

"I only need you to make me happy. I don't want anyone else but you."

Chad kissed Taylor, and then he smiled at her. "I love you, Taylor. Don't worry because no one is taking you away from me."

"I love you, too, Chad," Taylor said laying on the top of him, her head on his chest, closing her eyes again, and falling into a light slumber.


	8. Drama Over

Drama Over

A couple of days later, Taylor and Chad was still together, of course and they're relationship was getting stronger. And guess what? Mark hasn't been coming around. But like said before it's like a pattern so you don't know when he's going to come around or if he has finally got the picture.

Taylor was coming home from the mall with her friends. She decided to go to pay them back from the last time they were supposed to go. She wanted to spend the rest of the night with Chad so she called him.

"Hello."

"Hey."

"Hey, what's up?"

"Well I just finished shopping and I was wondering if you wanted to come and see what I got."

"Do you have something for me?"

"Maybe."

"Is it something that you wear and I have the pleasure of taking it off of you?"

Taylor laughed. "I don't know you have to come and see!"

"Ok, I'll be there but I have to finish rearranging the living room."

"Why?"

"Well I thought that it needed a change. It's just an experiment. I might put it back."

"Oh okay well you can call me when your own your way."

"Okay."

"Oh and Chad have you seen my necklace?"

"No, but I'll look for it for you."

"Thank you. You'll call me when you're on your way?"

"Yeah okay. Love you."

"Love you, too. Bye."

They hung up.

Taylor went inside her house. She turned on her lights. Well she tried to, but she felt a hand. She jump in surprise and fell over. It wasn't completely dark because of the sunset so it was dim. She saw a figure come towards her with a grin on its face. He turned the lights on.

"Mark!" Taylor said angrily getting up. "Get out. "She said.

Mark laughed. "What's with the attitude….Taylor?" Mark said.

Taylor sighed. "Leave now!" she screamed.

Mark startled by her screaming ran over to her and quickly got behind her, roughly squeezing and twisting her arm around her back.

"I told you, you need me and I own you!"Mark said jerking the arm a little tighter.

Taylor held her breath in pain. "Leave me alone."

"Or what?" Mark said quickly. "You're going to call your lovable boyfriend over here." Mark started to slightly move backwards. But what he forgot was that she was smart.

He pinned her up to the wall. She screamed out in pain. Mark whispered in her hear. "He's are not here…but I am," he whispered. "So how about you treat me to something nice like you treat Chad."

Taylor smiled to herself. She screamed out in pain again. Mark threw her down again. She noticed how every time she screamed, he threw her down. Mark coldly looked down at her.

"Shut the fuck up!" he said. He then grabbed her arm roughly and held her face up to his. "Why are you so hesitant to satisfy?" he said. He heard the phone ring.

"Who is that?" he said then glared at Taylor.

"How should I know? I can't see the caller I.D, stupid ass." Taylor said coldly.

See something said Mark would do something so stupid and so foul like this. It was just a matter of time the boy hit his psychotic breaking point.

"Shut up! And I won't hurt you….too much. Maybe you like it. We will both be pleased."

They were both face to face. The phone kept ringing.

It was Chad. He was on his way to Taylor's and he just thought that she didn't answer because she might have been in the shower. It's too bad he doesn't know what is really going on.

Mark then dragged her room. He threw me on the bed. Taylor screamed.

"Damn! Nice body. It would be a waste if I could not have you!" he said in a sick and disgusting way.

A feeling of terror rose in Taylor. He is going to...? Oh god! Help her! I can't even say it! It's wrong! Oh Chad needs to get there soon!

Mark look at her. "I suppose you don't mind I mean since you have already let Chad do that! Or maybe not I mean you would want to leave that up to me!" He said, and then an evil row of laughter followed.

He REALLY is crazy! He actually thinks that Taylor "saved" herself for him?! So he doesn't know that just a few nights ago Taylor and Chad had a very intimate night or the fact that Taylor's virginity was taken away by Chad in high school. But still he would go this far just because she doesn't want to be with him? He should go for mental therapy...

He came closer.

Taylor didn't know what he was going to do if she tried to get out so she just stayed there waiting for the right time to put her plan into play.

"Shall we have... some fun together?" he asked lust in his voice. Oh no!

Mark then pounced on her, but she quickly rolled away before he could do that. He is serious! What is she going to do? If he successes, she would be scared for life and her life with Chad would be ruin!

"Ah!!" she screamed. He had just pounced on her, and proceeded to tear her shirt. She slapped him hard on his face and he abruptly stopped and stared at her, anger in his eyes!

"Who the fuck do you think you're dealing with? You should feel honored that you have this opportunity!" he said, and slapped her as well. She shrieked and struggled against him, but it is of no use. He is too strong for her! The feeling of terror returned when he starts to inch up her skirt...

Her shirt was half unbutton by now. It is no use! She is powerless against him. She started to think of Chad. The intimate moments with Chad, how he had saved her time and again, and how he had been there for her every time I was feeling sad or angry and the regret that she didn't have the chance to be happy with him...

She loved him... and she still does with all her heart. But at the very least she finally comes into terms with it before she loses everything...

A sudden feeling of power rose inside Of her. It was time to put her plan into action!

"CRASH!"

Mark wobbled a bit, but still remained conscious. She had taken a vase from her night stand and whacked him over the head with it. Blood flowed down his forehead.

"You bitch!" he cried rolling off of her.

She got up quickly and ran to the door then Mark was able to run after her and grab her wrist. Taylor turned around and kneed him like she did the last time harder. Mark screamed in pain and dropped to the floor.

"Don't you ever try to do that to me again! You thought that you can push me around! I'm much stronger than I look!

Taylor ran out and just in time to see Chad come out the elevator.

"Chad!" she screamed.

He looked up and surprised at what he saw. She looked like she had been through a bit. Her button down shirt was now half ways opened and the skirt she wore was ripped. She lost her balance and was about to fall until Chad caught her in time.

"Taylor what happened?" Chad asked.

Taylor was scared. Taylor's eyes started to water.

"Taylor, who did this to you?"

"…Mark…Chad, he…he tried to…." She couldn't say it. It was just too hurtful.

"It's okay. I'm here now." He held her close whispering sweet things in her ear.

"What?! Taylor you just can't stop being a…"

"Now you what a minute. What do you think you are doing?" Chad said.

"Man, can't you see she is playing you. I mean look at her. It's obvious she's been all over me and now she's giving you that innocent trip."

Chad has had enough. When is Mark going to learn that Chad and Taylor are together and no one can stop that?

"Taylor, don't move okay?" Chad whispered to her.

She nodded. "Chad, be careful."

"I'm going to be ok."

He walked forward towards Mark. "I'm tired of you. When the fact that I'm with Taylor is is going to get through your head."

"The only reason why you her is because she probably fucked you. I knew Taylor was a hoe. " Mark said coldly.

Chad punched him then grabbed him by his shirt and threw him into the wall. It was a loud noise that woke the next neighbor.

"Taylor, what all this?"

Taylor gasped. "Mrs. Peterson, please go back inside and call the police!"

"What happened? Do you need come inside with me?"

"No! I can't…I can't leave Chad…please just go call."

She rushed back inside and for a 45 year old woman she sure can run. But anyway, Taylor watched as Chad and Mark went back and forth. About 5 minutes later Mrs. Peterson came back outside.

"They're on their way. Do you want to tell me what happened?"

"Mark leave him alone!" Taylor said in a weak voice.

She looked back at Mrs. Peterson. Ms. Peterson was about to go over and try to stop them.

"No! You're going to get hurt we might as well wait until the police come." Taylor was tired and terrified. She didn't know what to do at this point. "Mrs. Peterson, I tried so hard to live my life happily but it seems that I can't. The man that I love is getting hurt. I keep on putting him in the middle of the problems that I have. But he says that he doesn't care. He wants to protect me. But I don't want him to get hurt. I love him too much."

"Sweetie, you go through things to learn from them. Why are they fighting?"

"Because Mark tried to.... force me to sleep with him. It's just not right," Taylor said trying to hold her tears back.

"Oh God!" Mrs. Peterson pulled Taylor into a hug. "It's going to be okay."

The police was there in no time. About 5 officers went passed Taylor and Mrs. Peterson straight to Chad and Mark. One officer came to Taylor and Mrs. Peterson.

"Excuse me but would you mind telling me what happened?"

"Tell her what happened, Taylor."

"Mark tried to….he forced me….he…."

The officer knew what she tried to say. She knew how hard it would be for Taylor to say it.

"Anything else happen?"

"....he hit me."

"What?!"

"I slapped him.... because he was pushing me around. Then he grabbed me and dragged me to my room. I didn't let it go too far so I grabbed the vase that was on my nightstand and hit in the head with it....I kneed him then ran out. I saw Chad and ran to him I told what Mark was trying to do. Chad was trying to defend me and they started fighting."

The officer and Mrs. Peterson were shocked. The fact that he hit her!

Three male officers broke up the fight. When Taylor looked up and saw Chad in handcuffs about to walk pass her. She dashed towards him and hugged him tight.

"Please don't take, Chad! He only tried to help me! He didn't do anything wrong! I love him!"

She cried hard. She didn't want to let him go. The male officers that were hauling him off looked at the female officer, who was talking to Taylor. She nodded as a sign for them to let him go. The released him and he immediately wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you, too."

Taylor sighed with relief. Chad was all she needs.

"Chad, I'm sorry. I put you through a lot but I didn't mean to. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"You didn't do anything. I will always be with you even if I do have to get in a fight."

Taylor looked up at him. She kissed him on the cheek then hugged him again.

"I got something for you," Chad said

"What is it?"

Chad reached into his pocket and took out Taylor's necklace.

"You found it!" she gasped.

"Yeah and there is one more thing."

She gave him a confusing look. He pulled out a key.

"What's the key for?"

"Come live with me."

"What?!"

"I said…"

"I know what you said I…"

"Why not?"

"I didn't answer you yet."

"But you want to say no."

"Chad, it's not that."

"Then what is it? Give me one good reason."

"………"

"Fine, then I will give you some reasons why you should. You love me."

"Yes."

"I love you."

"I know that."

"You can't sleep at night without knowing that someone is there. You want to feel safe and with me you do."

"........."

"Taylor, I will feel that I'm doing my part as a man that loves you and wants you happy if I could see you every morning."

He had a point and she would feel better and safer.

She pouted. "You know you are so mean!"

"What did I do?!"

"You know I could never resist those deep chocolate brown eyes of yours!"

Chad laughed. "Well you know I'm right!"

"Okay! Yeah! I'll come live with you! Besides, I wanted to do that anyway!"

Chad smirked and Taylor smiled jumping into his arms. She embraced him and started to cry.

"I love you," Taylor whispered in Chad ear.

"I love you, too," he whispered back.

What about Mark? Did he have a happy ending? Hell to the no! The boy has to serve 20 or so years in prison. Why? Well he abused Taylor, tried to rape her, disturbed the peace, and other charges from his past that he got away with and now he is getting what he deserves. That is what you get for being so cocky! I hope that those who feel as if they could control others have learned a lesson in reality and the meaning of karma.

6 months later

Taylor and Chad live together now. She was hunted by the memory of what Mark was trying to do. Though, slowly but surely the memory is fading away. There was nothing to worry about.

Taylor was lying on Chad's chest while they were in bed watching a movie. Taylor looked up at Chad and smiled. He looked down at her.

"What is it?"

"Chad, I am so grateful to have you in my life. You are an amazing man." Taylor tried not to cry. "Mark took a year of my life away from me that I could have spent with you. I am so sorry."

"Tay, you don't have to apologize. It's over now. We're together and that is all that matters to me. Taylor we separated because we thought that we couldn't handle a long distant relationship. Taylor this is our chance to get all of that time back. I'm not about to let someone like Mark get in the way of that. If they do then I will just beat their ass."

Taylor smiled and kissed him. Chad pulled her on top of him and kissed her more forcefully. Then the door bell had rung.

"Who is that?" Taylor asked.

Chad smiled. "It's your present."

Taylor got off of him and Chad got out of bed.

"Stay right here I be right."

Chad left the room and Taylor was so excited. She didn't know what it was but she knew that Chad would have something very special.

He came back carrying a small portable dog kennel.

"Oh My God! Chad!" Taylor gasped.

He smiled and set in on the bed in front of Taylor. She opened it and a small black dog peeked out.

"Aww! She is so cute!" Taylor said picking her up. "What is she?"

Chad read the papers that were in his hand. "She's a chorkie. A Yorkshire Terrier and a Chihuahua mixed."

"Chad, she is so cute!" Taylor said looking at him. "Thank you, baby."

Chad leaned over and kissed Taylor.

"So what are you going to name her?" Chad asked.

"Well to represent the both of us....I'm naming her Chaylor!"

Chad smiled. "I like that!"

Chad pulled Taylor close to him and Taylor laid her head on his shoulder while holding Chaylor.

"This all for the most beautiful woman in the world," Chad whispered.

"And who is that?" Taylor asked looking at him again.

Chad pulled her chin gently toward his face.

"My one and only Taylor," he said before passionately kissing her.

Taylor felt nothing but wonders. The girl was in love and that is all that mattered. Nothing could be more beautiful than the love that to pure souls share!


End file.
